Set Me Free
by disneyqueen
Summary: Prince Adam has his dream. He is human again with a loving wife and the faithful servants of his childhood. Yet, there is one person he must see one last time before he can truely live his life.


**Hi this is a new one short. I own nothing, but he plot. Many times in these types of fanfics the story focuses only on a few aspects,  
>so this is my attempt at it from a different angle kind of the post<br>transformation. I have no BETAer so again I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. So, I hope you enjoy.**

_He called out to her, wondering if she would come. In the past, she had always been the one to summon him, an unwelcomed guest just like the night they had first met, tormenting him with all his horrible mistakes. He remembered the images of his dark future, the animal consuming him completely. He would long for her to leave him alone, but he knew that could never be. Yet, now he needed to see her._

_He called out again in vain to the dark abyss of his unconscious. He shivered and waited, calling out for her again. A low growl of impatience rumbled in the back of his throat, but even in his dream he heard the human timbre of the noise. It still startled him to not hear the monster's timbre mixed with his own voice when he spoke. His eyes scanned the carven of darkness once more before he turned._

_A light, but powerful laugh filled the chamber. He spun around and blinked as he saw the woman standing a few feet away from him. The entire chamber had changed around them; the darkness had vanished replaced with moonlight shining around them just like that fateful night everything had changed. Candles flicked behind him as he seemed to staring out into the snow covered courtyard. The small orange flames and moonlight cast the woman in an unearthly glow._

_The woman stared at him. "It is nice to know somethings have not changed." She gave a small bow. "It is good to see you again."_

_He said nothing. Was she only here to mock him as she had done the past? Yet, the longer he stared at her the more he saw the genuine emotion in her eyes. He tried to remember their other conversations, but they were lost to him, belonging to another life._

_She waited for him to answer and asked, "Was there a reason for you to summon me?"_

_He blinked. "I thought you came on your own."_

_She laughed again. "Yes, I did, but I heard you calling for me as well. Now what do you want?"_

_"I…wanted to..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words. _

_She stared at him as though she was confused. "What?"_

_"I wanted to...for bringing my wife into my life, without her I would still be…that…" He paused, ashamed to admit his many mistakes. He glanced up and saw her nod in understanding. He took a deep breath. "Did…you know all this would happen?"_

_She shook her head. "Your Highness, you flatter me, but even I do not have that much power, though I admit to dipping my hand in when the occasion demanded it. The rest you did on your own."_

_He smirked. "I had some help."_

_She nodded. "It appears you have learned your lesson…your wife is beautiful."_

_A tiny smile spread across his face. "Yes, she is."_

_Silence fell between them. He shifted his feet as though he was still the young adolescent who had cowered in fear before the woman. How could he explain the reason for calling to her when he could not even admit it to himself?_

_Unable to look at her, he surveyed the dream landscape taking in every detail. The sound of snow crunching under hoof beats echoed through the gate off to the right. He turned and saw an older horse and rider riding through the gate. The gentle steed was pulled to a halt as the rider swung down from the saddle and headed toward the stable. A child's cry broke through the still courtyard, the woman turning to the sound. He watched the woman bend down and embrace the child with loving arms._

_The scene swirled and vanished before him before the picture had become completely clear. He turned back to the woman who only smiled at him. "All those years ago, I made your future unclear and dark, but now I have given you a glimpse into your new future. One full of happiness and light."_

_He shook his head. "I…I don't deserve this."_

_The woman looked at him questionably. "Why not?"_

_"I…not strong enough."_

_The woman smiled. "Do…you believe that? After she arrived at the castle, I sent those dreams again and what did you do?"_

_"I fought them, not wanting them to be true and-"_

_"You become stronger from it just as you changed for the better." The woman looked up and saw a light shinning just beyond the gates. He watched silently as she glided over and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Remember the lessons I have taught you."_

_He nodded, unable to find the right words. As she moved closer to the light, he found his voice again and tried to call out to her. He began to run, but she remained just beyond his reach. For a moment, she glanced back at him, a glimmer of pride in her eyes like a mother having watched her son grow. Then she turned and continued on her way. He needed to see her just a few more moments, but she vanished out of sight._

Prince Adam blinked as he awoke in his dimly lit bedchamber. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and surveyed the room. Everything was real and solid, he was awake. Yet, something in his heart felt wrong as the dream began to fade in his mind. He tore at the fabric and tried to piece the dream back together, but he could not. Like all the other dreams, they were becoming lost to another life. He sighed in frustration.

"Is something wrong?" a quiet voice asked beside him.

He froze for a moment. Without his acute hearing, he had not heard or sense her awaken until she spoke. He turned and glanced down at his wife lying on a pillow.

"Is something wrong?" She asked again.

He said nothing.

Propping herself up, she asked, "Was it one of those dreams again?"

He could only nod.

"Adam, what was it about?"

He paused and thought for a moment. He remembered the enchantress's words. He smiled and looked down at his wife. "Our future."

Belle smiled, kissed him, and slid under the covers again. As he sat alone in the silent chamber, he knew there would be no more dreams with the enchantress. He had wanted to thank her for giving him the second chance at life. It did not matter; she had known his gratitude and had rewarded him with a glimpse of his new future before she disappeared forever.

Yet, even without the dreams, they were connected somehow just as he and his wife were. He smiled and stared down at his slumbering beauty, the one who had given him a second life through her kindness and courage and he would continue to learn thanks to an old hag who had allowed him to see the beauty beneath and had set him free.

**So, what did you think? I know kind of weird, but I wanted to try it and the idea just come to me. I know the Beast/Prince may seem out of character and I'm sorry for that, but around the enchantress we never really know what he would be like. **

**Also because she had visited him many times before I thought they would have a connection and they do, but no one really explores what that could be and after the curse what that would be like. Oh and the use of the "He" and "The woman" all the time was more of it felt right to write it that way so please don't get hung up on that because it was a writer's chioce. Also thank you to The Green Archer for going through and catching a few my mistakes. :)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Good, bad, all right? Please let me know, thanks. :) And more of my other story coming soon. **


End file.
